


Impossible to Say

by Wolfie_03



Category: RWBY
Genre: Couple, F/M, Flower Power, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love, Renora, Romance, Secret Crush, Story within a Story, story time, together together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_03/pseuds/Wolfie_03
Summary: Nora has feelings for her best friend Ren. They've been together, traveling the world and saving people, for a long time, all the while Nora kept her feelings a secret. But what changed? When did she realize what those feelings were? It's hard to say. But she sets out to think of when it could have been. NoraxRen pairing. Cute fluff. Kept in context of cannon for the most part.





	Impossible to Say

Nora wasn't sure when she first felt this way for her best friend. They had been together, surviving in this dangerous land, since Rend had been unfortunately become orphaned after a Grimm attack. She remembered the first time she saw him and the change of attitude was obvious when he saved her during that attack. She was impressed with his confidence and relied heavily on him as they traveled to the next town afterwards. It was difficult to say when gratitude turned into affection then to full blossomed love.

Maybe it was the first big scrape on her knee that he tended to. They had raced through the forest, running from bandits that came to pick on easy targets, when they took a tumble down a nearby hillside. They were both scratched up but Nora couldn't handle the anxiety of being chased once more. Seeing the stain of red on her pants and palms, she began to cry, folding in on herself in pain. Ren, despite his own similar injuries, had taken a cloth and band-aid out of his pack to carefully patch up the girl. He murmured soothing phrases as he worked, recalling how his mother did the same for him. When he looked up to the tearful girl, the sight caused Nora to freeze, breath calming suddenly while her chest loosened with a rush of warmth. And when he assured her it would be ok, she believed it.

Or maybe it was when they got to an orphanage in the next village over and Ren was almost adopted. He was still an outgoing child and was willing to try talking to all sorts of new people. However Nora still hadn't learned how to express herself without being afraid. But the family hadn't wanted a quiet and dour lass. The boy had grabbed his friend's hand and politely declined, stating that they were the only ones they had and he wouldn't leave without her. The girl didn't believe it until the grownups had left without the lad. Ren smiled thinly as he reassured the other who had started to silently sob without realizing. He helped wiped her face clear and promised that they would go together. Even though it was a little childish and unrealistic, Nora felt her cheeks flush bright red.

Perhaps it was when Ren gave up his birthday to Nora after kids tried to tease her about it. Until that point, neither of the duo said if they had one, let alone when they were. And after stating that Nora had his actual birthday date, Ren remained silent about his own special day, become the new target of tease until Nora found the power of breaking knees. The orphanage could never afford cake for the children but did allow Ren to try and make pancakes for Nora. He hadn't ever make them before and gave it his best shot. His gaze was bright as he held out the plate, the fried bread dripping syrup. The girl enjoyed the offering while her heart soared joyfully.

Or was it that crazy Tuesday so long ago? The field trip for children of the orphanage was supposed to last all day as they hiked through the nearby forest. But the storm was faster than the ten year olds and their watchers, sweeping across the valley violently. Nora had just accepted a climbing challenge and was already nearing the top of the ancient oak. Her opponent, noticing the darkening sky, dropped down and ran off, ignoring a teasing taunt from the girl who was still moving upwards.

The teachers shouted for the kids to return but it was lost among the howling winds. Ren never took his eyes from his best friend. Nora hadn't stopped climbing, wanting to prove to herself if nothing else at this point. She reached the top and stood proudly on the highest branch, one hand on the tree and the other raised in the air victoriously. Seconds after proclaiming her rulership of the castle, a bolt of electricity came down to her hand and burned a path along the oak as it traveled. The girl's outline shone brightly, almost tinged pink, by this shocking power.

Ren's horrified scream rose over the wind, helping the guardians locate the last of their charges. Nora had flopped forward out of the tree, her short hair was raised with static. Her limp body flipped through the air before being caught in a desperate lunge of the boy. He was crying, a rarity, as he clung to his friend, calling her name over and over in a blind panic. His tears slowed when Nora opened her eyes, pupils now pinpricks, and gave him a wild grin. She laughed as she reassured the boy for once. And wasn't sure if it was the lightning effect or something else that jittered in her chest.

Perhaps it was when she discovered that they would be going to be same intermediate hunter academe. After witnessing so many Grimm attacks, they both wanted to learn to fight and protect others. She was sure Ren would go to a more pristine school with the grades he always got, while her attention span meant she wasn't as likely to get to a private school. When she looked over, stunned, to the teenager she found he was giving her one of his now rare smiles. Her heart threatened to burst free when he repeated his words from so long ago; a promise that they would go together.

It couldn't have been that day where they put their age old nightmares to rest in Kuroyuri. It was far too late by then, she had long realized what the flutter, the squeeze of her heart, meant. She knew they had to be together, to look after each other, and she couldn't lose him. Especially in those ruins. It hurt her nearly as much as the boy to have to strike him. It seemed to work, and she wasn't sure but there seemed to be something that lit up in his eyes. But Nora didn't want to build up her hopes needlessly and didn't say the words she desperately want to.

It was already well known by the time they had finished their epic quest to end the master of monsters, Salem. With the world safe for the moment, Grimm weren't as prevalent, especially without a mastermind to control them. The two teams who had fought desperately and determined were finally able to rest for the moment. They had gone back to Vale but while Team RWBY took time with family there and each other, Team JNR weren't so sure. Jaune offered his home to the two orphans, but Ren had other ideas. He promised to find where Nora was from originally. But Nora didn't care about it, stating that as long as they remained partners, she would always be with her family (along with Jaune too, in a different sense). The green clad lad smiled, gentle and sweet, and stated that they would always be together. As partners, as friends, and as something more.

Maybe it was that evening when they showed just how much it was... Or maybe it was later that week when Ren slipped a single copper band onto the third finger of his best friend's left hand. Or maybe..." Nora mused, pointer finger on her chin and gaze focused on memories. Her words trailed off when Ren wrapped his around her shoulders. They were seated next to one another on the edge of a bed.

He leaned closer and nuzzled her cheek, grin wide and eyes alight with happiness. The corners of his eyes showed signs of how much more he now smiled. His wife giggled at the feel of his full goatee and mustache as he pressed his face against hers. "Nora..." Ren softly called to draw her attention.

The woman hummed questioningly as she return the grin and cuddle. "Yeesss?" She sang happily, peeking at the man with a sharp blue eye.

"I think it's bed time." Ren beamed at the two girls and youngest boy laying down in the wide bed.

The girls had Ren's dark hair with their mother's wide smile, while the boy had Nora's sharp orange hair and Ren's complexion. Ren and Nora sat on the right side of said furniture, angled towards the kids. The room was lit by a single lamp by the bedside on a nightstand. But at his words, the youngsters groaned along with the other adult in the room.

"But I'm not tiiiiired!" Nora protested with a pout. She clung to the arms that encircled her, trying to shift her face to give a proper puppy dog eyes gaze to her husband.

Ren saw this attempt and rolled his eyes playfully. "Nora, I meant for the kids." The man smirked amused. He turned to the children, and while still trapped, leaned over to kiss them each on their forehead.

Nora giggled at moving along with her husband and used the chance to also give the kids pecks on their heads. Not letting go, she hung on to her love's muscled arms as he stood up and walked out of the bedroom. He then moved on to the living room where a fire still burned in a caged in fireplace. As they neared a wide couch, Nora thought of a slightly wild idea. While they were still holding onto each other lovingly, she swung their weight onto the furniture. Ren chuckled as he allowed the motion, making sure they didn't roll off as they laid down along the couch. He gave her a caring kiss on the check before shifting the woman around to face her, though he kept his arms around her waist.

"When did you actually know how you felt?" Ren's curiosity had build during her story telling and had to ask now that they were alone.

The woman sighed, pleased with the embrace and shuffling closer to cuddle. "Silly! I always knew." Nora reached up to tap Ren's nose with a soft 'boop'.

"Of course." Ren exhaled with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I first uploaded this to my fanfiction page (~wolfie03) and decided, might as well put it here too. The audiences can be different and separate for both sites at times after all. 
> 
> I have wanted to make a story about Team Sloth for a while, but couldn't figure it out/pen it out fully. I may make more for this team (they are so cute!) but hey, still pleased with this one as it is. Please let me know what you think or if you notice grammar issues. I like to think they'll have kids when they get together, though I've always felt bad about Jaune after volume 3. But since I didn't want it to go overboard with writing this, especially as a get back into writing type of thing. In any case, thanks for reading and see you later!


End file.
